


Vongola

by AbiHummel3007



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Clueless Sawada Tsunayoshi, I suck at tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanner is too curious for his own good, Spanner wants to know more, This is in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiHummel3007/pseuds/AbiHummel3007
Summary: Él no era malo, solo muy curioso... Tal vez demasiadoPareja: 4827 (SpannerxTsuna)Este fic se encuentra publicado en otra página, pero soy la misma persona, incluso el pseudónimo es el mismo, es un fic viejo pero ando pasando mis cosas para Ao3
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Spanner





	Vongola

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es un fic viejo que escribí hace algunos años, no es nada especial, solo he decidido mudar todo mi contenido a Ao3. Espero que lo disfruten.

El décimo Vongola siempre había sido su adoración, había devorado ansiosamente cualquier pieza de información sobre él, sobre sus tácticas de combate en especial. Sus técnicas, todo lo que el décimo Vongola representaba era sencillamente maravilloso, pero nada se comparaba con verlo pelear en vivo, nada lo había preparado para eso, y mucho menos para el descubrimiento del X-burner.

No había leído nunca nada sobre ella, y sin embargo era una auténtica delicia, aún no era perfecta, y probablemente gracias a ello seguía vivo, pero él podía llevarla al siguiente nivel, lo haría para saciar esa sed de conocimiento que solo el décimo Vongola lograba despertar, que fuera el joven Vongola del pasado poco importaba en ese momento, era incluso mejor, estaría participando para formar a aquel que tanto adoraba, reportó su muerte y se llevó al inconsciente joven a uno de sus talleres.

El castaño estaba empapado así que procedió a desnudarlo despacio, era alguien muy delgado, delicado, casi costaba creer que alguien como él llegaría a dirigir algo tan grande y poderoso como la Vongola, le dejó únicamente el bóxer por respeto, vació los bolsillos de su pantalón y sudadera y colgó las prendas a secar.

Desde siempre todo lo japonés le había gustado, así que atribuía una parte de su fijación con el joven Vongola a la nacionalidad del éste, pero tenerlo ahí, a solo unos metros… Tan cerca, lo estaba turbando de maneras insospechadas, era solo un mocoso pero no dejaba de ser “él”, era fascinante, incluso atractivo y lo tenía a su merced en ese momento, Spanner no se consideraba alguien malo, solo alguien muy curioso… Tal vez demasiado…

Así que lo decidió, mientras el castaño no tuviera sus “armas” al alcance no debía representar problema alguno, era demasiado… Delicado para ser una amenaza, guardó los guantes, el anillo, las píldoras y aquellos extraños audífonos en un cajón de su escritorio y se sentó a esperar, lo que haría no tenía caso si estaba inconsciente, él quería ver sus reacciones, estudiar sus expresiones, quería conocerlo a fondo.

Aún quería ayudar con el X-burner pero la nueva idea que había nacido en su curiosa mente exigía realizarse primero, tomó una de sus paletas especiales para matar el rato, esperaba que el castaño no tardará mucho en despertar pues aún estaban contra tiempo, Shoichi no tardaría demasiado en descubrir la mentira en su informe, un par de horas como mucho era el tiempo que tenía para realizar todos sus planes.

Por fortuna, como si sus peticiones hubiesen sido escuchadas por un ser superior, el castaño comenzó a moverse un poco, señal de que estaba por despertar, garabateo su nombre en kanji en un papel y se lo puso frente al rostro para que lo leyera apenas abriera los ojos, el otro abrió los ojos despacio, sus ojos eran tan bonitos… Eran grandes y tenían un brillo casi infantil.

-Spanner…- señaló el papel al ver que el joven no estaba reaccionando mucho –Es mi nombre joven Vongola…- lo miró ansiosamente, quería escuchar su voz

-Spanner…- repitió el joven castaño, lo vio enderezarse despacio y sólo entonces notó que estaba semidesnudo, hizo una exclamación por la sorpresa y se cubrió con la manta en la que lo había dejado tapado, no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida

-Tu ropa estaba empapada…- la señalo con su paleta, estaba colgada –guarde tus demás cosas… Te las regresaré…- agregó al ver su rostro de horror –sólo quiero dos cosas- se acercó un poco más para contemplar su rostro más de cerca

-¿D-dos c-cosas?- era casi adorable ver su rostro confundido

-El X-burner… Me dejarás ayudarte a perfeccionarlo… Quiero verlo…- susurro expectante, ahora lo más importante –Quiero que me dejes analizarte…- era vago a propósito, no quería que se negará, el joven lo miró dudoso un segundo, antes de asentir a sus condiciones, casi podía verlo temblar, por momentos incluso llegaba a dudar que realmente fuese a lograr llegar a ser el gran Décimo Vongola.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa casi infantil, había sido realmente fácil, además de que el castaño ya estaba semidesnudo y eso facilitaba su trabajo, se acercó aún más a su rostro observando como el sonrojo subía a las mejillas ajenas muy rápidamente, probó suerte y se acercó para rozar sus labios con los ajenos, su contrario no respondió el contacto, pero tampoco lo aparto de inmediato, un punto para él.

Pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por la delicada cintura ajena para asegurar el agarre y evitar que huyera en cuanto se recuperará del shock, se apartó un poco de sus labios antes de volver a “atacar” esta vez buscando profundizar el contacto, sintió como el castaño comenzaba a revolverse un poco en su agarre, al parecer comenzaba a reaccionar, seguía analizando sus reacciones con ojo crítico, era tan inocente...

Apretó un poco más el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo mientras su otra mano comenzaba a viajar traviesamente por el cuerpo delgado del contrario, sentía que poco a poco la resistencia iba desapareciendo, se iba rindiendo a las leves caricias, incluso sintió como suspiraba sobre sus labios, se apartó un poco y bajo sus besos por la línea de su quijada hacía su cuello y su clavícula, se había dado cuenta que en algún punto el pequeño entre sus brazos había cerrado los ojos.

Sintió las pequeñas y temblorosas manos aferrarse a su overol y volvió a sonreír sin apartar sus labios de la piel morena de su contrario, aflojo el estrecho abrazo solo para poder bajar sus manos a los firmes glúteos del joven Vongola, beso y mordió su clavícula mientras masajeaba su firme trasero, estaba ya bastante excitado y sentía la excitación ajena presionar contra la propia, al parecer no era el único que lo estaba disfrutando.

Los suaves suspiros ajenos eran una delicia, había sido tan fácil que casi era increíble, presiono un poco más su cadera contra el otro joven, la tela comenzaba a ser realmente molesta, tanto la de su propia ropa como la de la última prenda que cubría la intimidad del castaño, metió los pulgares en el elástico del bóxer ajeno jugando un poco con este antes de empezar a bajarlo, a la vez que subía sus labios a la oreja ajena, mordió su lóbulo muy suave y susurró una sola cosa “el overol…”

Él mismo podía quitarse la ropa sin duda pero no quería apartar sus manos de donde estaban, además la expresión de sorpresa y clara vergüenza en el rostro ajeno bien valía la pena, pero lo más sorprendente de lejos era el hecho de que las menudas manos ajenas viajaron al cierre de su overol, era increíble ¡de verdad lo estaba haciendo!, sintió como bajaba despacio el cierre para deshacerse de esa prenda.

Al final había tenido que apartar sus manos de donde estaban para ayudarlo a quitarle la prenda de cuerpo completo, como detestaba en ese momento llevar eso puesto, les estaba cortando el rollo, se apartó un poco para quedar solamente con el bóxer, el castaño ya estaba desnudo así que no dudo en quedar en igualdad de condiciones, recostó al chico mientras volvía a besarlo, lo prefería debajo, en lugar de sentados como hacía un momento.

Retomó las caricias y besos en la piel ajena incluso se atrevió a lamer su cuello, quería saberlo todo… Incluso el sabor de la piel acanelada del joven, las manos bajaron a sus caderas y por sus muslos, ignorando deliberadamente la erección obvia del más joven, no quería que terminará primero, los jadeos ajenos recomenzaron incluso lo escuchó susurrar su nombre moviendo ligeramente la cadera, al parecer se estaba poniendo ansioso.

Él mismo se estaba poniendo necesitado así que lo mejor era no seguir prolongando el sufrimiento de ambos innecesariamente, subió tres dedos de su mano derecha a los labios ajenos, no tuvo que decir nada, el joven Vongola los recibió en su boca sin dudarlo, sin siquiera pedírselo, al parecer se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, estuvo jugando con la lengua ajena hasta que sintió que estaban suficientemente húmedos.

Retiró esos dígitos de la boca ajena y los sustituyo con sus propios labios mientras bajaba sus dedos para tantear su entrada, profundizó el beso entrelazando su lengua con la ajena para distraerlo mientras metía el primero de esos dedos para empezar a prepararlo, no quería lastimarlo… Sintió como se tensaba dentro del beso mientras empezaba a mover ese primer dígito, se separó de sus labios por falta de aire y se ocupó de rozar con sus labios todo el rostro ajeno consiguiendo el efecto deseado, consiguiendo que se relajará permitiendo que ese dedo se moviera con más libertad.

A los pocos minutos metió el segundo dedo, esta vez consiguió un gemido de los labios del castaño, no había sonido más dulce que ese, volvió a sus labios para bajar por su cuello después, le gustaban sus labios, pero le gustaban más esos gemidos y suaves jadeos que salían de sus labios con sus acciones, no tardó nada en meter el tercer dedo dentro suyo, aquello fue fácil después de su dilatación previa, supo que había tocado “ese” punto especial al escuchar un gemido mucho más alto y agudo que los anteriores.

Buscó seguir tocando ese punto mientras veía que el joven buscaba a que aferrarse, un par de minutos después al sentirlo lo suficientemente dilatado sacó sus dedos, alzó las piernas ajenas para acomodarlas sobre sus hombros y facilitar la penetración, acomodo su miembro y empujó suavemente para empezar a entrar en él, el rictus de dolor cruzó las facciones del castaño así que retomó la estrategia de los besos y suaves caricias para que relajará el cuerpo sin detener el suave avance.

En cuanto entró del todo se quedó totalmente quieto esperando a que el joven diera alguna señal de que podía seguir, pasó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo ajeno y el chico se terminó aferrando a la manta hasta que sintió el suave movimiento de cadera ajeno que le indico que podía moverse y no lo dudó, aferro el agarre que había hecho previamente y comenzó con un ritmo suave que poco a poco fue aumentando.

Su taller se llenó del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, de jadeos y gemidos, propios y ajenos, con su otra mano finalmente empezó a atender la erección del castaño al ritmo de sus caderas, el ritmo empezó a volverse casi errático, en algún punto volvió a encontrar la próstata del moreno, todo eso lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, incluso se había olvidado de vigilar las expresiones del otro, estaba más ocupado en sus propias sensaciones y en el placer de ambos.

El de piel acanelada se había vuelto un mar de gemidos y peticiones por más, aceleró el ritmo de la masturbación un poco más consiguiendo que el joven se corriera en su mano, el interior ajeno se estrechó aprisionando su miembro deliciosamente provocando que se corriera de forma casi simultánea llenando el interior ajeno.

Salió de su interior y ambos se dejaron caer un segundo en el lecho improvisado, fue el primero en levantarse, se vistió rápidamente bajo la mirada del Vongola que parecía estar somnoliento luego del esfuerzo, pero no había tiempo para eso, ya había perdido bastante tiempo con eso, se sacudió un poco la ropa, tomo otra paleta, no sabía dónde había dejado la anterior, y esbozó una sonrisa

-Entonces… Sobre el X-burner… Tengo una buena idea para ayudarte con el equilibrio…- pudo ver una mueca de total desconcierto en el rostro del chico, como si esperara algún otro comentario, su sonrisa se amplió un poco pero no dijo nada más… Ese sería un buen recuerdo.


End file.
